Kopaka
Kopaka was the calculating and independent Toa Mata of Ice and deputy leader of the team tasked with awakening the Great Spirit Mata Nui. After being exposed to Energized Protodermis, he was transformed into the Toa Nuva of Ice. Biography Toa Mata Early Life Kopaka and the rest of his team were created on Artakha. The Toa were then sent to Daxia, where they were introduced to each other and told of their destiny: to be the guardians of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. On Daxia, they were trained in combat by Hydraxon. During one of the first exercises, Kopaka was the only one who succeeded in escaping Spinax, freezing the Energy Hound. As a result, Hydraxon congratulated his original thinking and knocked him down repeatedly afterward. On another exercise, Hydraxon took the Toa's Kanohi and hid them across the island. Kopaka spent most of the day trying to figure out how to get his Kanohi Akaku out of the volcano on Daxia, until Lewa realized that Hydraxon wanted them to work together. That night, Tahu and Kopaka went to the Order of Mata Nui's fortress and got inside by tricking the guards. There, they met with Helryx, Toa of Water and leader of the Order, who agreed to tell them of their mission and their future. After they finished their training, the Toa Mata were sent to Karda Nui to protect the Av-Matoran who were working there. The six Toa fought against many Rahi, which were being affected by strange energy spikes. After they defeated the Rahi, strange, sentient lightning bolt Rahi known as Avohkah began to attack the Matoran. After several months of fighting the Avohkah, the Rahi were finally defeated and the Av-Matoran finished with their work. Tahu and Kopaka then led the others to the Codrex, the strange, spherical building embedded in one of the stalactites, which trapped them inside upon entering. The two Toa were forced to explain everything to the others: they could not leave, because of the energy storm that now filled Karda Nui would kill them. They then entered Toa Canisters, where they remained for thousands of years. Their canisters were supposed to be launched into the sky following the events of the Great Cataclysm and land on the Isle of Mata Nui. From there they would go to the Kini-Nui, descend to Metru Nui, and continue on to awaken Mata Nui. However, a malfunction caused the canisters to instead land in the sea around the island. For one-thousand years the canisters floated there until Takua collected the Toa Stones of Mata Nui and the Toa were summoned to the island's shores. Mata Nui Quest for the Masks Nuju.]] Kopaka first awoke when his canister's lid blasted open after washing ashore on one of the Ko-Wahi beaches. Piecing himself together, he met Matoro, whom Kopaka at first thought was an enemy. Matoro told Kopaka of his quest and about collecting the five other Kanohi masks. As they walked onward, a Nui-Rama attacked them and caused Matoro to fall over the edge, but he was saved by Kopaka. Nuju saw this brave deed and began to tell Kopaka more about his quest. Kopaka, Nuju, and Matoro then parted and Kopaka searched for a mask at "the place of far-seeing". While climbing up Mount Ihu, Kopaka met Pohatu, who accidentally crushed him under an avalanche while practicing with his powers. Undaunted, Kopaka went on after he freed himself, reluctantly allowing Pohatu to tag along. After reaching the top and finding a Great Hau and testing to see if his could still use the powers of his Akaku, Kopaka noticed four strange beings of great power, the other Toa. Kopaka and Pohatu defeated a Kane-Ra together on their way to the other Toa, and the Toa Mata met for the first time in a thousand years, but they went their separate ways to search for more Kanohi. After Kopaka found more masks, he went to collect his Pakari from an island in the center of a lake of lava. After reaching the island via freezing a hot spring and using the ice to ride across the lava, he attempted to return when his Ice Sword, which he was using as a paddle, struck the ice block, causing a large chip of ice to fly off and hit him in the head and knock him out. While unconscious, Kopaka had a vision in which he saw Kini-Nui from a bird's-eye view and saw and heard from Akamai and Wairuha. After reviving himself, the block had melted too much to get back to shore in time. Using his newly found Pakari, he tried to jump, but he was still to far away. As he fell, Lewa swooped in and saved him with an updraft. Lewa had been sent because Onua had called for another meeting for the Toa. They met and decided to work together just as Makuta Teridax launched an attack. Kopaka and Gali defeated a Muaka, while the other Toa defeated other Rahi and obstacles. The Toa split up into teams of two to complete their mask collecting, Kopaka defeating another Muaka, before they once again regrouped at Kini-Nui. There Kopaka received his Golden Kanohi and the Toa entered the path to Teridax's lair, the Mangaia. On their way the Toa encountered Manas, and Gali and Kopaka agreed based on their visions that the Toa should combine together to form Toa Kaita. They defeated the Manas by smashing energy towers, and moved on to meet Teridax. His presence caused the Toa Kaita to divide and he then pitted the Toa Mata against their Shadow Toa. After a hard battle, the Toa worked together to defeat Teridax in his Vortex form. Kopaka, along with the other Toa, was transported back to the surface after their victory. Bohrok Invasion Kopaka with a disabled Kohrak's Krana.]] Just a few hours after the Toa's victory over Teridax, the Toa got word of terrible creatures, the Bohrok, that were destroying Ta-Koro. Kopaka followed along with the other Toa as they made haste to see what was going on. They found Pahrak and Kohrak destroying the village. After a fight with the Bohrok, and an explanation from Vakama, each Toa set off on their new task to collect the eight different types of Krana. Kopaka first returned to his village to make sure nothing had happened to it. After seeing it destroyed by the Tahnok, he set off to find the eight Krana. While on his way to collecting his set of eight, Kopaka helped Onua, Gali and Pohatu to trap a swarm of Tahnok. He later followed a Tahnok Va to a cave and discovered some devastating facts, the Bohrok came from within Mata Nui itself! Kopaka found Tahu and showed him one of the Bohrok Nests, and then reunited with the other Toa. After deciding to descend into the nest, Kopaka did not fully trust Lewa, who had been possessed by a Krana not long before. Tahu decided to investigate an opening alone, just before it was sealed off and the Toa were caught in a seemingly impossible trap, with molten lava about to overcome them. Luckily, Kopaka froze it solid. Afterward, Tahu heated up the nest until it exploded and Lewa figured out that the strange impenetrable wall was actually an illusion. The Toa entered a chamber with niches where they were intended to place the Krana. Kopaka, along with the others, placed his Krana in their correct places and entered six doorways that had subsequently opened. Inside, he found Exo-Toa armor. Kopaka saved Lewa from Gahdok, one of the Bahrag, the queens of the swarm. The Toa battled the Bahrag with the Exo-Toa using their Electro-Rockets, but realized that the suits hindered their Elemental Powers. They shed them and combined their powers into one stream of power, causing the Bahrag to be trapped in a Protodermis Cage. Then, for some unknown reason, the floor gave way, causing the Toa to be immersed in Energized Protodermis, where Kopaka was transformed into Kopaka Nuva. Toa Nuva Bohrok-Kal Strike After his transformation, he left the cave with the other Toa and began to try out his new powers, which caused them to explode on one another and fight. Of course, the tension between Tahu and Kopaka struck a fierce battle, but Gali, the wisest Toa of them all, stopped the fighting. With tensions running high, the Toa Nuva disbanded and went to their own villages. Kopaka returned to Ko-Koro. Pleased to see that his people were safe, Kopaka left. While skiing down the slopes of Mount Ihu and walking across a chasm by making an ice bridge, Kohrak-Kal stole Kopaka's Nuva Symbol. This caused Kopaka to lose his Elemental Powers almost instantly, resulting in his bridge breaking. Without his powers, Kopaka had to use his sword to stop himself from falling by jamming it between two sheer cliffs. He then waited until Nuju found him and used his Mask of Telekinesis to bring Kopaka to safety. Once the Toa all met together, they followed the trail of the Bohrok-Kal to a desert in Po-Wahi. Without their powers, the Toa were utterly defeated by the Kal. Since the Kal's mission was not to destroy the Toa, they instead gave them a warning. Tahu then told Gali, Onua, and Pohatu to find out what happened to the Bahrag, while he, Lewa, and Kopaka would chase the Kal. Kopaka went to the drifts to meditate, but was interrupted by Pohatu, who was seeking to accompany him searching for the Kanohi Nuva. Kopaka did not answer to his calls, and simply went ahead. However, he was tricked into accompanying Pohatu when he pretended he was stuck in a snow-drift. Later Kopaka sat down for some rest, and awoke to a Muaka breathing down his neck. Pohatu was able distract the creature, and Kopaka managed to escape. Later they found the cave holding the mask, and Pohatu was able to unblock the entrance. They made their way through the cave, and slowly descended down a huge crevice. When they reached the bottom, a tremor caused a huge rock fall. Pohatu pushed Kopaka out of the way, and Kopaka quickly grabbed the Hau Nuva, and tried to use it to shield Pohatu. Both survived, but Kopaka thought that Pohatu had died. He grieved for him, and made his way back through the cave, and then to Po-Wahi. He gave the mask to Onewa, saying that it belonged to Pohatu, which Pohatu thanked him for. Kopaka then turned round, and saw that Pohatu was alive and well, actually showing emotion. Kopaka was then summoned by Gali, along with Tahu, to find three more Kanohi. During the journey to the Place of Shadow, a canyon that even the Bohrok avoided, he managed to set aside some of the differences with Tahu. After challenging illusions created by Makuta, the Toa found the masks, but fell into a cave, where they found the other Toa and Turaga Vakama. Together, they battled the Rahi Nui, set on them by Teridax, and eventually defeated it using the Pakari and Kakama Nuva, and with Vakama tricking the Rahi into trapping itself. The Toa then went separate ways to collect Krana-Kal and slow the Kal down. Kopaka briefly merged with Gali Nuva and Lewa Nuva to fight a Bohrok-Kal Kaita Ja. The three then met the other Toa and followed the Kal underground to prevent them from freeing the Bahrag. After Tahu's use of the Vahi, the Mask of Time, Gali realized the Toa Nuva's power was housed in the symbols, and they overloaded the Kal with it. Kopaka's powers returned and he left with the other Toa. Search for the Seventh Toa After the Kolhii Championship Game and the finding of the Mask of Light, the Rahkshi were released to chase down the Herald to the Seventh Toa. Later, Kopaka got word of a meeting that was to take place for planning a strategy to stop the Rahkshi. He left for it right away, but when Kopaka arrived, no one was there; for the Rahkshi had already ambushed the other Toa. Now the Rahkshi came at him and it was Kopaka against all six. At first Kopaka was winning but when Vorahk's Staff of Absorption drained almost all of his energy, all seemed lost. Thankfully Gali, Lewa, and Tahu came and together drove the Rahkshi away. Fights continued against the Rahkshi all across Mata Nui. For Kopaka, that happened when he ran into Takua and Jaller in Ko-Wahi, while the Matoran were searching for the Seventh Toa. Together the three of them started walking, but soon Kopaka noticed something odd. Out of nowhere three Rahkshi appeared. Kopaka defeated them by knocking them into a lake, then freezing it. Then Kopaka left Jaller and Takua to tend to his village, giving them words of comfort before he left. Later, while searching for the Rahkshi, Tahu, Lewa, and Kopaka found destruction in Le-Wahi. They saw nearby Matoran and proposed to ask them what had happened. It turned out the Matoran were infected by a Shadow Kraata, but the creature that caused the destruction had already left. Kopaka encased the Matoran in ice to "hold them for now" and the Toa left. Eventually, on the outskirts of Ko-Wahi, the two Rahkshi Kaita pulled a surprise attack on the Toa. During the fight, Kopaka saved Lewa by making ice walls that would reflect an attack back at one of the Rahkshi Kaita. The Toa underestimated their foe's power, which was greater than they thought, and they had to retreat and find the other Toa for help. The Toa's ignorance of their foes almost cost them dearly. Not long after, Kopaka, Lewa, and Tahu met up with Gali, Pohatu, and Onua, who were busy revealing to the Onu-Matoran the discovery of the Mask of Light. That was when Vorahk, Turahk, and Kurahk pulled a surprise maneuver and assaulted Onu-Koro, revealing to the Toa that they were hunting Takua, the true Herald of the Seventh Toa, rather than the Mask of Light. Kopaka fought valiantly, though the Toa were soon overpowered. Tahu, in an attempt to defend Takua, was blasted by Kurahk, driving him into a dangerous rage and causing him to turn hostile to everyone around him, including his teammates. Takua escaped with Lewa's help, meanwhile Pohatu and Onua recovered from their injuries, but an earthquake caused by Onua in attempt to stop Vorahk and Kurahk brought the cavern ceiling down upon Onu-Koro. Finally, Kopaka, deeming Tahu too dangerous in his current state, was forced to freeze his brother solid, so he could be taken away to be cured. Kopaka helped in Tahu's purification by combining his ice energy with the flame energy from Tahu's sword over Tahu's body, allowing Gali to purify him by casting a healing bubble upon the fire Toa. After a time, when Gali and Lewa began to speak of how Jaller and Takua had arrived at Kini-Nui; which was almost definitely the location of the Seventh Toa, and how it was up to them alone to set up a final defense against the Rahkshi, who would surely arrive; Kopaka took it upon himself to find Pohatu and Onua, who were lost during the battle of Onu-Koro. Then, at the final showdown with the Rahkshi at Kini-Nui, the Toa, after Kopaka had arrived with Onua and Pohatu, defeated the Rahkshi with the help of the new Toa, Takanuva. The Toa of Light then went down to Teridax's lair and defeated him as well. Kopaka arrived with the other Toa and Turaga after Hahli summoned them. Takutanuva then opened the gate to Metru Nui for them. After the discovery of Metru Nui, the Toa went around the island to say their goodbyes and remember the past. Then the night before the Matoran, Turaga, and Toa would sail to Metru Nui, the Turaga gathered the Toa to tell them everything. They told them of the time when they were Toa Metru and what happened. After the Turaga finished their talk and the new day came, the Toa left for Metru Nui. Once they got there, they ran into six Doom Vipers, but defeated them using their Kakama Nuva. The Matoran settled in and began to rebuild the city. While rebuilding the Toa met Turaga Dume. After several meetings with Nuju, Dume told the Toa his terrible discovery, that Mata Nui was dying. The Toa then set off to Voya Nui to find the Mask of Life. Voya Nui Kopaka eventually arrived on Voya Nui by a Toa Canister similar to the one he arrived on Mata Nui with. Upon arrival, Tahu insisted that they begin searching for the Mask of Life near Mount Valmai. While journeying to there, the Toa encountered the Piraka and a great battle ensued. Kopaka found himself fighting with Avak, and later got encased in a fire cell. Kopaka tried to escape but every time he tried to freeze the fire, it heated up and he eventually fell unconscious. Zaktan, the leader of the Piraka, ordered the other Piraka to throw him and the other Toa Nuva into Mount Valmai, the active volcano. When the Piraka were just about to throw the Toa to their doom, an eruption occurred and the Piraka ran away. They defended themselves with what they could. But still the lava caught Kopaka by surprise, badly scorching his right leg. If it was not for the other Toa's help, he could have died. Then the Toa were able to make a clean get-away, only to come face to face with the Voya Nui Resistance Team. Thinking that the Nuva were just more Piraka "calling" themselves Toa, they attacked the weakened Toa Team. After a while of trying to not kill the Matoran, Kopaka just got fed up. Now fueled with rage, he went on to turn the tables. While not showing any pain from all the hits he took, Kopaka froze three of the Matoran, leaving Garan and Dalu alone. In the nick of time Balta arrived and told them that the Toa Nuva were real Toa. In the end, the Matoran and the Nuva aligned themselves together and tried to raid the Piraka Stronghold. However, Brutaka arrived and defeated the Nuva and the Matoran with a single blow. Kopaka was placed in Brutaka's custody along with the others. Later, the Toa Nuva were rescued and begun their new mission of preparing the universe for Mata Nui's awakening. Preparations for Mata Nui's Awakening Kopaka traveled with the other Toa Nuva to fulfill the tasks given to them on a scroll. Their first assignment was to awaken the Bahrag and start the cleansing of Mata Nui. The next was to retrieve the Staff of Artakha, which they believed to be on the Isle of Odina. Kopaka and the other Toa Nuva encountered [[The Shadowed One|''"The Shadowed One"]] there, who informed that the staff was on Xia, and in exchange for that information, asked them to kill Roodaka. He and the other Toa then went to Xia and found Roodaka, but rather than kill her, forced her to change the Rahaga back into Toa Hagah. The Staff was no longer on Xia however, as it had been stolen by Icarax. Later, the Toa Nuva followed Icarax to the Realm of Karzahni, where all the Toa but Gali were defeated. After the realm was destroyed by a Nova Blast unleashed by Gali, Kopaka was revived and then journeyed with Tahu to the Western Chain of of the Southern Islands, including Artidax, where they needed to stop several active volcanoes. He was then teleported by Botar to Daxia where he saw the Staff of Artakha being used to restore the Universe to its' former aspect. After completing their missions, the Toa Nuva arrived on Artakha and stayed long enough to gain new armor. They were then transported to the Universe Core. Karda Nui .]] Upon arrival, the Toa Nuva encountered the Makuta. After the Makuta momentarily retreated to their lair, the Toa landed on a safe location and questioned the Av-Matoran. The Toa Nuva then split into two teams: Lewa, Pohatu and Kopaka as one team, while Gali, Onua and Tahu as another. Kopaka stayed in the skies to lead his team against the Makuta attacking Karda Nui. Later, the three Toa started to battle against the Makuta, and Kopaka was defeated by Vamprah, who used his Avsa to drain Kopaka's energies. He, Solek, Pohatu, and Photok were later bound by Antroz in chains of Shadow, hanging from the ceiling of Karda Nui. Lewa later arrived and saved he and the others. As the three Toa fought the Makuta, Solek gave Kopaka a Keystone and told him that there were five more; Kirop had one, the Makuta had one, and the others were in unknown locations. Later on, Kopaka flew over to a Shadow Matoran village and took Kirop hostage. The Toa then waited for Kirop to awaken and began a discussion about a planned attack on the Makuta's Shadow Leech Hive. As expected, Kirop fled to the hive, leading Kopaka and his fellow Toa straight to it. After they broke in, Kopaka and Solek confronted Mutran. Solek was knocked unconscious quickly and Kopaka fained defeat at the hands of Mutran's mental powers. When given the chance by Solek, he struck back and froze Mutran. The victory was short lived as Antroz, Chirox, and Vamprah arrived and defeated them. The Makuta held them hostage for a short time, but were rescued by Pohatu and the Toa Ignika, with the latter destroying the Shadow Leech Hive. The Makuta, with Icarax now in Karda Nui, soon afterward launched an assault on the sole remaining Av-Matoran Village, only to find out no one was there. By the time they realized it, Kopaka and his team had taken the third Keystone from their lair and ambushed the Makuta. The battle swayed back and forth, and Antroz almost destroyed Kopaka's armor, but the tide changed when Ignika joined in and defeated Icarax by devolving him back into a biomechanical being. After Antroz's armor was pierced by Kopaka when he reflected Antroz's Heat Vision back at him using an ice shield, the Makuta retreated following a large blast of Shadow released by Mutran. The Toa then captured the weakened Makuta and forced him to divulge where the others went. After following the Makuta, Kopaka and the others arrived in the Swamp of Secrets just in time to freeze Antroz's oncoming Shadow blast. They then joined with the other Toa Nuva for the final battle against the Makuta. During the course of the battle, Takanuva arrived, and drove the Makuta off. Tahu took advantage of their absence, and had the Toa read the Keystones. The Toa then proceeded into the Codrex. Inside, Onua found a switch that made the platform lower down. When it reached the bottom, Lewa and the others discovered the Axalara T9, the Jetrax T6, and the Rockoh T3. Lewa boarded the Axalara T9, while Pohatu boarded the Rockoh T3, their armor adapting to the vehicles in the process. Before Kopaka could board the Jetrax T6, Antroz hijacked the vehicle. The Toa on the vehicles followed Antroz in full pursuit. When Antroz blasted Pohatu's craft, Lewa engaged him in aerial combat. Kopaka then followed Antroz out of the Codrex, but stopped to catch Radiak. He then gave Radiak to Takanuva, and flew to pursue Antroz. During the dogfight, Kopaka decreased the temperature of the Jetrax T6 so much the engine slowed, but as the two other vehicles were about to ram into the Jetrax T6, Antroz teleported out. Kopaka released ice barriers, trying to stop the vehicles. He managed to slip into his vehicle, and flew off. He later encountered Takanuva again, and saved him from Bitil. Takanuva had unleashed his rage, and threw Kirop from Chirox's back. Kopaka flew to save Kirop, and then confronted Takanuva about his behavior. Bitil then knocked the two out using his chain lightning power. When they regained consciousness, the Makuta were gone. Takanuva went off to evacuate the rest of the Matoran, and sometime later, Tahu rounded up the Toa for an escape from Karda Nui. As the Energy Storms started, the Toa used the vehicles to escape. Kopaka flew the Jetrax T6 to Metru Nui and aided in the Siege of Metru Nui, and after the Toa Nuva's arrival, a celebration to Mata Nui's awakening commenced. This celebration, however, was interrupted by Teridax, who revealed to the whole universe that his plan succeeded, and that he ruled the entire Matoran Universe. Teridax's Reign When Teridax unleashed Rahkshi in Metru Nui, many of its' inhabitants, including the Toa Nuva, fled into the Archives to escape them. After the Turaga found Krahka, she agreed to help them, and the Toa used the tunnels she revealed to them to escape the island-city. They stole a boat and went to the island of Stelt, where they met Order of Mata Nui member Trinuma, who told them of Daxia's destruction. Tahu then formulated a plan to begin causing disturbances all across the Matoran Universe to distract Teridax and hopefully overwhelm him, for he was not used to being in control of the entire universe. Kopaka answered Tahu's call to fight in the Battle of Bara Magna, and they succeeded in defeating Teridax's forces, while Mata Nui killed Teridax. Spherus Magna Kopaka watched Matoran emerge from the massive robot after the battle was over; he contemplated going off on his own, exploring the new planet, but remembered Lewa's disappearance, and vowed to find his friend first. Kopaka then noticed a section of the robot disappearing. He focused on the spot and saw a small army of Skakdi emerging from the robot followed by a large gold-skinned being and the Toa Mahri, and he moved in closer to investigate. The gold-skinned creature, after leading the group through the jungle, created a massive castle on rock formations. Returning to the beach to search for Tahu, Kopaka came across Toa Hagah Gaaki, and relayed the situation to her. Gaaki offered to gather the Toa Hagah for him, and help the Toa Mahri. Kopaka reluctantly accepted her offer due to his fatigue, and made arrangements to contact him if they discovered anything new. He and Pohatu were later approached by Toa Lesovikk, who was enraged that Karzahni had escaped confinement. Kopaka informed him that they would prepare a search party the next day, but Lesovikk refused the offer, and set off by himself. While searching for Lesovikk the next day, the two stumbled across the dead body of Karzahni, and Lesovikk's Air Sword. As they theorized that Lesovikk might have killed the Maker, a violation of the Toa Code, a cyclone approached them at high speeds. Kopaka used his Ice powers to create a barrier, while Pohatu used his Kakama to negate the cyclone. Kopaka deduced that, due to the static nature of the cyclone, it was not a direct attack, and simply a weather phenomenon. They took the body back to their camp, and spoke with Tahu and Gali. Tahu, who had seen Lesovikk on their travels, directed the Toa of Ice north, and also attempted to join their search. Kopaka convinced him to stay and work on the Agori/Matoran relations, and set out with Pohatu. During the trip north, Kopaka and Pohatu discussed the murder, as well as Lesovikk's possible intentions. Kopaka theorized that it may not have been about the vendetta between Lesovikk and Karzahni, but instead a larger issue involving what Karzahni represented. A movement ahead caught Kopaka's attention, and the two Toa were suddenly struck by a mental scream unleashed by Tren Krom, which presented them with a series of images including the Red Star. They ran towards the woods, and discovered the scattered remains of Tren Krom, confirming the mental images they had received. Pohatu began to suspect a pattern with the two deaths, and they ruled out Lesovikk as a possible suspect. Pohatu then noticed a winged being in the air, and Kopaka brought him down with his Ice powers. The being, who revealed himself to be Gaardus, was questioned by the Toa, and he told them of his history and what he saw about Tren Krom's murder. When he mentioned the Red Star, Kopaka suspected it has something to do with the deaths, and requested that Gaardus take them up there, over Pohatu's objections. Gaardus teleported them to the Red Star, where they encountered three Kestora. The Kestora began talking about Gaardus's actions when he was last in the star, and began debating on what to do with the three. Pohatu quickly disarmed the Kestora, and Kopaka eventually froze them. After Pohatu informed Kopaka of Gaardus's sudden absence, they ventured to locate an alternate escape route. During their search, they were surrounded by more hostile inhabitants, before being saved by the Matoran Mavrah. Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Kopaka and the other Toa Mata were awoken prematurely by Tuyet and convinced that the only way to ensure the safety of the Matoran Universe was to fight with the Toa Empire and destroy the Brotherhood of Makuta and Dark Hunters. When Takanuva arrived in this alternate universe, Kopaka and Tahu froze Kapura, who was running across the city at the time, and confronted Takanuva. They took him prisoner and placed him inside the Coliseum. Later, Kopaka defended the Coliseum from an attacking rebel group. During the battle, he froze Ahkmou and struck Lesovikk down with an Ice dagger. However, in retaliation, Lesovikk blew Kopaka off his high post in the Coliseum, and he was killed from the fall. The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Kopaka helped defend the fleeing citizens of the Matoran Universe, from the Makuta and Rahkshi. When Rahkshi killed Pohatu and Hewkii, Kopaka joined Jaller and Tahu in driving them back. Abilities & Traits Kopaka is the least social of Toa on his team. He prefers to work alone and only agrees to team up with others when needed. While he does see the importance of teamwork, he still feels uncomfortable by it. Kopaka has had little patience for fools and reckless behavior in the past. He is also known to walk off in the middle of something, leaving others behind. One such case occurred when, after defeating three Rahkshi with Takua and Jaller, he left without an explanation while the two Matoran were still talking. While Kopaka and Tahu often clashed and disagreed on personal view-points or decisions, both have over time begun building a respect for each other. After the events concerning the Mask of Light, Kopaka has matured in a sense of appreciating unity. Though the Toa of Ice would never admit it, his greatest comrade and best friend is probably Pohatu. Kopaka has an excellent understanding of the way things work, both on a physical and a mental level. His Kanohi Akaku lets him examine the insides of anything he wants, which helps him understand the way they work. He also spent time inside the Sanctum in Ko-Koro pondering mysteries. Kopaka has control over the element of Ice. He can freeze water, stop snow falling, whip-up immense blizzards, cause avalanches, make the temperature drop, freeze his enemy into a solid chunk of ice, or unleash blasts of ice. Mask & Tools Kopaka used a large white shield as a secondary Toa Tool, both as a Toa Mata and as a Toa Nuva. In both cases, his shield has proved very useful, even doubling as a way of getting down a slope quickly. From Kopaka's creation until after his arrival on the Isle of Mata Nui, he possessed a single Ice Sword in addition to his shield and a Kanohi Akaku, the Great Mask of X-Ray Vision. Preparing for the Toa Mata's confrontation with the Makuta in Mangaia, Kopaka collected five other Kanohi and placed them on a statue at the Kini-Nui to obtain a Golden Kanohi with the powers of all six masks. After Kopaka became a Toa Nuva, his Ice Sword was replaced with twin Ice Blades which could double as skates. Due to his shield, however, Kopaka was the only Toa Nuva to primarily use his weapons in the double-edged configuration. His Golden Kanohi, meanwhile, was replaced with an Akaku Nuva, and on the Turaga's recommendation he sought out five other Kanohi Nuva to replace the other mask powers lost in his transformation. These five Kanohi currently remain on his Suva in Ko-Metru. In his Adaptive Armor form, Kopaka carries a Midak Skyblaster with a Blizzard Blade attached. The Blizzard Blade features a laser-targeting system for the Skyblaster, and can be wielded separately from the blaster as a conventional blade or knife. His mask's telescopic eyepiece now features a laser-targeting system as well. However, the ceiling of Karda Nui blocked the usual mental access to the five secondary Kanohi Nuva stored on his Suva. BIONICLE.com Stats: Quotes Trivia *Kopaka's voice-over in BIONICLE: Mask of Light is done by Michael Dobson. Dobson also plays Hewkii in the same movie. *Kopaka was the first BIONICLE character portrayed in the Comics. *Kopaka was also the first of the Toa Mata to recover a Kanohi. *Greg Farshtey has stated that he personally likes Kopaka the most, as he finds him the best character to write about. Appearances *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''McDonald's Comic 1: Challenge of the Rahi'' *''Comic 1: The Coming of the Toa'' *''Comic 3: Triumph of the Toa'' *''McDonald's Comic 2: Tale of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 4: The Bohrok Awake'' *''Comic 5: To Trap a Tahnok'' *''McDonald's Comic 3: Secret of the Swarm'' *''Comic 6: Into the Nest'' *''Comic 7: What Lurks Below'' *''McDonald's Comic 4: Into the Nest'' *''Comic 8: The End of the Toa?'' *''Toa Nuva Promo Comic'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''Comic 9: Divided We Fall'' *''Comic 10: Powerless!'' *''Comic 11: A Matter of Time...'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' (In Flashbacks) *''Comic 12: Absolute Power'' *''Comic 13: Rise of the Rahkshi!'' *''Comic 14: At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Book)'' *''The Legend Continues'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 15: Secrets and Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Phantoka Mini Movie'' *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' *''Comic 12.5'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (In Flashbacks) *''Federation of Fear'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dark Mirror'' (In a Alternate Universe) *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Comic 14: Endgame'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' *''Destiny War'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''The Powers That Be'' *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Toa Mata Mini Promo CD'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Toa Mata Promo Animations'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for Makuta'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Mata Nestlé Promo CD'' *''Toa Mata Platform Game'' *''Toa Nuva Promo Animations'' *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Bohrok-Kal Mini Promo CDs'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (Movie)'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Game)'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Battle for Power'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Phantoka Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Kopaka Category:Matoran Universe Category:Spherus Magna Category:Toa Category:Nuva Category:Akaku Wearers Category:Akaku Nuva Wearers